Talk:Tsunami
Variants x4 |image = DWsTsunami.png }} x4, 2.9x Weapon Zoom, |image = HX500C COBALT TSUNAMI.png }} x4, +141% Damage |image = TopL61Tsunami.png }} x4, 3.9x Weapon Zoom |image = HX_4_C_COBALT_TSUNAMI.JPG }} x4, +141% Damage |image = Fry HX C Cobalt Tsunami.png }} |damage = 283 |accuracy = 93.5 |fire_rate = 12.5 |magazine = 55 |notes = x4, 2.9% Weapon Zoom |image = HX 540C Cobalt Tsunami.png }} |damage = 208 |accuracy = 92.6 |fire_rate = 6.9 |magazine = 28 |notes = x4 |image = Ilvandel-KKA2 C Cobalt Tsunami.png }} |damage = 245 |accuracy = 93.9 |fire_rate = 12.5 |magazine = 36 |notes = x4 |image = HX 430 C Cobalt Tsunami.jpg }} pictures Figured it wouldn't hurt to add an actual table here. - DaWrecka 18:26, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I saw all the pictures and decided to put them all in the table as well. - NDSU G0 GR33N 04:03, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I thought that as of Patch 1.3.0, modded weapons able to appear in the game had redundant names, like "Bitch Bitch" or "Anarchy Anarchy". Can anyone confirm that the "Twisted" prefix indicates a modded weapon? 15:06, March 10, 2010 (UTC) twisted just means that the bullets will spiral and bounce off of walls http://www.game-tuts.com/community/showthread.php?21197-General-Knoxx-Nano-s-Modding-Codes Theres your proof =) Jaredsk74 00:36, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Twisted is a composite attribute of barrel+prefix, and prefix can not appear without a specified barrel part. If there is "Twisted" prefix and no TwistedBarrel - then weapon is 100% modded, otherwise its legit. Barrel CAN and often appear without prefix. Also - weapon on the picture does not have a twisted barrel and considered as hacked by me. Right now im working out how item generation works to sum it all up and conclude on how to know if weapon is hacked or not. Ill post it on forum soon. Sinael 10:01, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Agreed, that picture has the wrong barrel (barrel5) for the prefix it has (Twisted). A 299 damage Twisted Tsunami is impossible without hacking. 284 damage is the absolute maximum legit. -- 20:44, March 21, 2010 (UTC) There is a pattern to the elemental effects of the Tsunami. Bullets moving in a wave pattern diagonally from top left to bottom right are electric. Bullets moving diagonally from top right to bottom left are corrosive, and bullets moving directly up and down, or with no movement will not have an elemental effect. I'm surprised no one noticed this earlier. I put this up on the weapon notes. ZylotheWolfbane 06:57, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Seriously! A Thumper?! I've been on a hunt for Pearlescents lately... I finally found a new one yesterday, but of course it is a Tsunami with the thumper effect, just my luck... So, any good ideas about using it with a level 61 Berserker spec'd for Tank and Blaster? I'd enjoy some imput. Oh yeah, I almost forgot, it has a fire rate of 4.2 and i had already tried out the master blaster mod with plus 4 to master blaster and the elemental effect chance increase, alright, but i feel as though it could be better. poor, unlucky guy at least mine's... oh wait, mine's got 154 damage, 8.8 fire rate and 88.5 accuracy... at least yours would have high damage... i will not stop until i get that level 61 tsunami Thats bad luck my brother. I happen to be a beserker and have two versions of the tsunami. One is a stinger classable thing and the other is a thumper. Guess which one I use? Wrong. I use the thumper one. Its much better for ammo saving because you can, with some stingers, kill the person and your reactions are so slow you fire atleast 10 extra shots. Just hang back and spray the enemy with your new found gun. It will take on you, I can promiss you of that. correction re: twisted and damage "Agreed, that picture has the wrong barrel (barrel5) for the prefix it has (Twisted). A 299 damage Twisted Tsunami is impossible without hacking. 284 damage is the absolute maximum legit" Untrue - I found a 335 damage Tsunami with a twisted barrel and it's legit. Sadly the fire rate is a joke, but it looks pretty... If you want to find out what the best possible Tsunami is, go to the Gearcalc and check it out. P.S. I think that ALL Tsunamis have to have the 'Cobalt' Prefix, otherwise it's a mod. - Uberorb 284 is not the absolute maximum legit damage. I found a 350 damage Tsunami during my run of "It's Like Christmas" with my Level 61 Hunter. I was playing solo, had a class mod with +2 Team Find Rare Items, and Steam version of the game. I was excited to find my first pearlescent until I noticed the 2.5 rate of fire. I've added the stats and image it to the weapon table below. It would have to be just my luck to get the slowest firing Tsunami as my first pearlescent. ThatOtherPerson (talk) 05:55, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Nice find on that 350 damage Tsunami. I just entered in a thumper Tsunami on gearcalc and 350 is the highest damage I can get. The highest max damage for a 12.5 RoF is 248 though, as seen here PS both of my Tsunamis I have found are thumpers :( Just my luck HX 340 C Cobalt Tsunami Kay, so I was runnin' through the armory after slaughtering knoxx and stumbled upon something I really liked. As stated in my subject line, it was a Tsunami. Let me know what you think of the stats, please. (Sorry, I can't provide a picture, but it looks awesome as well.) Damage: 283 Accuracy: 93.5 Fire Rate: 12.5 4.3x Weapon Zoom Very High Elemental effect chance, x4 Shock damage with a 55 round magazine. (Oh yeah, this is my first post.)BULL3TH0S3 03:01, November 25, 2010 (UTC) : Nice find. It does not get much better than that. 03:13, November 25, 2010 (UTC) : : Very nice find actually; that's a perfect lvl 68 Tsunami. 283/12.5 is the best you can get at 68. Now if only the gun wasn't so bad... 01:20, November 30, 2010 (UTC) : : Weird...I have a HX 540 C with the exact same stats Tsunami why would that be? 18:43, January 24, 2011 (UTC) 100s place is the stock which has no (item card) visible attributes. hx = body 5, x40 = mag 4. 21:33, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Very nice. What class are you? Depending on your class you could make great use of that thing. i found a tsunami with 273 damage, 93.5 acc. and 12.5 fire rate, it is a level 66 with a 55 clip. Still i dont use it often even with a level 69 siren. i was dissapointed with this gun. My best found is a mercenary class mod with 61 percent damage increase and 29 smg ammo regen and other skills increase like velocity. Can u imagine that with my 240 damage,12.5 fire rate hellfire!! or level 69 anarchy! 20:01, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Lucky me! This morning on my first run against craw I found my first Tsunami! As usual, I was searching through the pile of loot, not finding much, and then it jumped out at me. I was so excited because lately I have really wanted a Tsunami and I didn't even know what the odds of actually finding one. Personally, I think it is a pretty good find and I am thankful that I decided to play this morning. I don't know if it makes much of a difference, but I play as a lvl 69 Siren and I played split screen mode with a lvl 30 Hunter. It seems that most, if not all, my pearlescent weapons were found when I use Mordecai on my second controller. Has anyone else experienced this? 22:29, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Wow, that is impressive. I know it isn't the best on the page, but it is still pretty cool. Congratulations on your find. 22:25, May 10, 2012 (UTC)